The present invention relates to a method for determining an execution processor in job execution using a computer system, and relates more particularly to a method and a system for changing a job execution processor, suitable for the case where the computer system is structured by a plurality of processors.
According to a conventional method, a job control unit controls a class changing unit by changing the class of a job which is waiting for its execution to the class of the lowest load, under a multiple programming in one processor, as described in, for example, JP-A-4-335442, to thereby achieve the distribution of the load of the system.
In the above-described prior-art technique, no consideration has been given to the case where a host computer is structured by a plurality of processors, and therefore, there has been a problem that since only one execution processor is being used processing is concentrated in this specific processor because it is not possible to change the execution processor even if a job class has been changed.
Further, in the case of a method for changing an execution processor by considering the load of processors when a job has been inputted where a plurality of processors are being used, there has been a problem that the load balance between the processors is broken during a period while the job is waiting for its execution.